Mr & Mrs Mario
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Actually it's 3-chapters, now. Anyways, Based of the movie. The summary in there...on chapter 2, that is! If you want to know more, just read to find out, that's my advise to you!
1. Mario's Nightmare, Visting Day: PART I

**A/N: Well, here I am again, with my newest story, it's base of the critically acclaimed movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith Oh, yeah, this story also happens during the events of Luigi's Mansion: A Tale of Horror. Well, anyways, enjoy my newest story: Mr. & Mrs. Mario.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, people, just thought I should point that out…like for the millionth time. **

**Mr. & Mrs. Mario**

**Mario's Nightmare Part: I**

It was just another ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was home alone reading his newspaper, while sitting down in his living room.

"Hmm…I'm wondering what's up with the kingdom's welfare today…" Mario murmured, opening the newspaper.

"Hmm…The economy in the kingdom nowadays is just plain deplorable." Mario read aloud. "If the kingdom keeps heading in the path its in now and without any drastic alteration, it's only a matter of time before nothing's left and the kingdom goes completely poverty-stricken…"

Mario folded the newspaper, placed it on his coffee table and then slowly stood up. "Oooh…Mama-Mia." Mario sighed, staring toward the window. "What's wrong with the princess? How could she let this happen to the kingdom?! Me and Luigi, we're gonna be out on the street…I refuse to let that happen to us…again."

Mario then started pacing the floor, while thinking aloud. "I mean, I thought it was her and Toadsworth's responsible to deal with the kingdom's financial planning…" he groaned, sitting in his chair. "…Emmm. Obviously, they haven't been doing a good job in dealing with the situation…"

As Mario continued to pout and ponder about the kingdom's affairs, he noticed something strange about the newspaper's heading. "Uhh…Wait, what's this?" he muttered, picking up the newspaper once again.

Mario brought the paper closer and took a better look. On closer inspection, Mario quickly realized that the newspaper was an issue from a foreign kingdom, relatively close to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Uhh? Mama-Mia! This paper is from outta county, Sarasaland even!" Mario gasped, still looking down at the paper. "Well, it says here: Sarasaland: Daily Tabloid."

Mario then took the paper down from his and started staring out into space. "This paper was talking about Sarasaland's financial problems, not The Mushroom Kingdom's…Uhh…Thank goodness."

Mario then suddenly remembered something important. "Mama-Mia! Then that means Plum and even…Daisy, could be in really serious trouble…" he shrieked.

Mario just stood there momentarily, before saying "Oh, well." he said, shrugging his nonchalantly. "Sucks for them, I guess…" Mario then tossed the paper back on the table and headed toward the kitchen. "I hope Daisy will be able to pay off her debts of to society soon. Hohoho." he chuckled.

When Mario finally made it to his kitchen, he noticed that there was no sign of Luigi. "…Hmm, now that's strange. I would where Luigi scurried off too? Usually, around this time, he'll be making my lunch."

As Mario approached the fridge, he noticed a yellow note stabled to it. "Hmm? Wonder what this is?" he muttered, taking the note off the fridge. "Hey, it's a letter from Luigi? Good ol' Weegee!" Mario chuckled as he started to read the note.

**Dear: Mario**

**I'm sure you've already noticed this, but I'm not here…Who am I kidding? Of course, you haven't noticed, the only person you care about is yourself. I bet you even didn't know that I left for home a day ago? You, you, you son of a…**

…**Ahem…Well, anyways, like I was saying before, I've went off to Boo Woods to meet up with a special friend, a woman, to be exact, so, I won't be here during lunchtime to server you your lunch, Okeydokey? **

**Alternatively, to put this more briefly: Fix your own DAMN lunch and let a playa get his groove on. We're gonna be at my old mansion, spending some alone time, if you need me. **

**PS: Just so you know, there's some bologna still left inside the refrigerator. **

**Sincerely Yours: Your little bro, Luigi**

"Hmm…I guess Luigi's off somewhere being delusional in one of his many fantasy worlds." Mario chuckled. "Eh, the poor kid." Mario then opened up the fridge and grabbed off a couple of slices of bologna. "…I guess this will just have to do, until I go out for pasta later today, of course."

After fixing himself about a ten sandwiches, Mario finally decided to walk his fatass back into his living room. "Mmm…How delectable! But, some of Luigi's homemade spaghetti would have been more appetizing. Oh, well!"

Mario walked back into the living room and sat down in his chair. "I wonder what time it is? I hope I haven't missed my program." he then turned looked over toward the wall. "…Oh, no! Mama-Mia! Is it already that time?!" he sighed, staring at the clock that read: 3:30 P.M. "Yeah, that's right and it's Monday, too! Uhh…How annoying…But, I suppose I have no choice in the matter." he then muttered, while lifting himself up.

"Humph. She better be glad that the courts have ordered that I have to visit them around this time, ever Monday and Thursday…" Mario said, stretching. "Well, I guess I shouldn't complain that much." he sighed, pulling a white feather. "I mean, look on the Brightside, at least I get to…Who am I kidding? There's no Brightside. I hate doing this with ever fiber of my being…"

Mario then absorbed the feather and transformed into Super Mario. "Oh, yes!!" Super Mario chortled as he flew up and spun around in the air with his yellow cape flapping in the wind. "Turning Super is always…super! Wahoo!"

Super Mario then ran toward his window, performed a midair somersault, and then went barrel rolling into the window, crashing right through it. "YEEEEEEHOOOOO!" he then turned and stared at the broken window. "Note to self: Remind Luigi to have that window repaired when he returns."

As Mario flew throughout the air, approaching the Mushroom Kingdom's county limits, he could see many of Mushroom Kingdom's cities underneath him and the many peoples whom lived down there.

"Sorryassland…Uh…I mean, Sarasaland is just a skip and a hop from here, it shouldn't take that long to get there, especially if I keep taking this route…" Mario muttered.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sarasaland…**

Daisy and her five months old baby, Plum, were inside Daisy's bedroom, waiting patiently for Mario's arrival.

Daisy was sitting in front of her giant daisy shaped mirror, combing her hair. "Hm, hm, hm, hmmm…A brush, brush, here and a brush, brush there!" Daisy hummed, rhythmically.

Daisy's caretaker since she was a small girl and Plum's current nanny, Toadsia, was bathing Plum inside an orange miniature size bathtub. "Hehehe. Well, someone is in a good mood. What's the occasion, I'm dying to know."

"Well, it's Mario…" Daisy giggled, still combing her brown hair. "I got to make sure to look my best when he comes over later today." she then started blushing. "OOOH! I just can't wait for him to see how cute me and Plum gonna look."

"…Oh, is it already that time of day?" Toadsia muttered, rolled her eyes, while sighing. "And here I thought it was something special…Whatever."

"Huh? I…I don't understand? W-What do you mean?" Daisy muttered, looking at Toadsia from the corner of her eye. "Is there something wrong with Mario?

"…Well, if you really want my opinion…" Toadsia then folded her arms as she continued. "Then yes, there's certainly is something SERIOUSLY wrong with Mario!"

Daisy placed her comb on the dresser, turned and then faced the purple spotted female Toad with the two purple ponytails. "Well, I'm all ears, Toadsia. You know that I'm always willing to hear what's on your mind. So, please don't hesitate, enlighten me."

"Well, okay then…" Toadsia then took a deep breath and then blurted out. "I don't understand why you're getting all excited about my Mario's arrival…I mean, everytime he visits you he always has attitude and barely ever says a word to you…" she then sighed. "You want to know what I think? If it wasn't for the courts forcing him to visit you two, I bet he wouldn't even bothered showing up!"

Daisy just turned from Toadsia and stared at Plum, who was now fast asleep in Toadsia's arms. "Just think about it. I mean, really think about!" Toadsia said.

"Uhh…M-Maybe, you're right, Toadsia." Toadsia just nodded. "Maybe, Mario is just a big, fat, egotistical, insensitive…welch." Daisy said to herself as her smile quickly faded away into a frown.

* * *

Mario had finally reached the boarders that separated the Mushroom Kingdom from Sarasaland. "Oh, yeah! About time. Especially how much time I spent flying to get here."

Mario could see Princess Daisy's Castle from the distance; it was the biggest building in the kingdom, a huge brown shaped like a five-star hotel. Daisy's Pygmy Hammer Bros. guards (The Hammer Bros. from the Mario soccer series) were seen standing outside around the compound.

Mario finally landed, he was not that too faraway from the castle. "Hm, talking about having a technologically advanced looking castle. Hm, no wonder she's in so much debt. Hehehe." Mario chuckled, staring at Daisy's awe-inspiring castle. "Might as well get this over with."

As Mario approached the front door, he noticed some of Daisy's Hammer Bros. guards staring menacingly at him. "Eh, those creepy Hammer Bros." he muttered. "I still don't understand why they even SERVE her. I mean, it just doesn't make any sense…"

Mario was almost to the door, when a Hammer Bro. suddenly jumped in front of him, blocking his way. "Uhh…Can I help you?" he sighed. However, Hammer Bro. didn't say anything. "Well, if you don't anything thing to say, then stand aside!"

Mario then went to move around the Hammer Bro., but two more Hammer Bros. walked over and also started blocking Mario's way through.

"Dammit! You guys do this everytime! It's really beginning to become VERY nerve-racking!" Mario sighed. "Why can't you all just understand that I'm only here to visit Daisy and my would-be superhero daughter? I have no interest in starting any trouble."

However, the Hammer Bros. didn't listen instead they started surrounding Mario. "I'm warning you guys, you don't want any of this! You remember what I did to you last time." Mario huffed, folding his arms, while smirking.

The Hammer Bros. all went lunging at Mario, as he stood there smirking. "Yo, yo, yo!" the Hammer Bros. all yelped as they jumped on top of an unexpected Mario. As the Hammer Bros. snickered and chuckled, they suddenly felt some shaking from underneath them. "Eh?"

"EEEEEYYYYAAAHHHH!!" Mario chortled, as he suddenly came spiraling upward, knocking many Hammer Bros. everywhere all around the compound. "Seriously guys, if this is the best you can do, then you need to give up right now."

However, the Hammer Bros. quickly got up and ran at Mario once again. "Eh, you guys never learn, do you?" he muttered, facing the Hammer Bros. "Alright then…Let's-a GOOOO!!" He then started running toward the horde of Hammer Bros.

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the castle**.

Toadsia was staring at Daisy; she now noticed how poignant she was looking now. "Look, I'm sorry, princess, I wasn't trying to make you feel sad. I've probably been looking down on this thing all the wrong way."

"…Y…You really think that, Toadsia?" Daisy muttered, smiling faintly. "You really think Mario isn't all that of a badperson?"

"_Cough…_Sure…_Cough…"_ Toadsia said, while clearing her throat. "Ok, ok, ok! Enough of this talking." she said handing Plum over to Daisy. "It's almost time for…Mario…to come over. Don't you think you should head to entrance to greet him?"

"Oh, yeah." Daisy then looks down at Plum and smile. "C'mon, Plum, daddy's on his way to see the both of us." she cooed, while rubbing Plum's stomach. "Alright, wish us luck, Toadsia."

"Alright…" Toadsia smiled, watching as Daisy walked over to the room's exit. "'Cause, lord know you're gonna need it…" Toadsia then noticed that Daisy had suddenly stopped. "…Uh, w-what's wrong, princess?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just…" Daisy said, turning toward Toadsia. "I really wanted to thank you for the encouraging words earlier. You know, if truth must be told, I was actually beginning to think that you were completely right about Mario, you know, how a horrible person he is."

"..Uhh, yeah…T…That was sorta silly." Toadsia muttered. "…Listen, Princess, I don't want to see you get hurt. So I beg of you, please try to remember what I said and take it into consideration."

"No. Need. To. Worry." Daisy chuckled, cutting her off.

"Yeah, but still…" Toadsia said back.

"C'mon Toadsia, you worry too much. I told I'll be okay." Daisy then walked over to the exit. "Oh, I'll be sure to tell Mario how you truly feel about him. Okay, later."

Toadsia just stood in the room shaking her head. "Uhh…Daisy, you're so innocent." she muttered, before smiling faintly. "But, I do wish you the best of luck, though…"

As Daisy made it to the entrance of the castle, she could hear a lot of ruckus coming from behind her huge door. "Huh, what's that?" she muttered, placing her hand on the door.

When Daisy opened the door, she saw Mario flying all around her courtyard beating relentlessly on her Hammer Bros. "MARIO?!…W-What are you doing?!" she shrieked, staring at the countless Hammer Bros., that laid in the grass unconscious

"Hohohoho! Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting your…hmm?" Mario was holding a Hammer Bro. by the arm, forcibly making him punch himself in the face. When he finally noticed Daisy staring up at him, he dropped him. "Uh…Well…W-We're just having some fun?" Mario then nodded "Yeah, that's right. We're just having a little fun."

The Hammer Bro. then slowly lifted his head. "…H…Help…Me…" he stammered, barely conscious.

"Hehehe. Oh, then that's okay…" Daisy giggled, stepping over the injured Hammer Bro.

"Well, I showed up, Daisy…" Mario sighed, floating down to Daisy and little Plum. "You can't say I didn't do that."

"Yeah, that's true." Daisy chuckled, nervously. "Well, anyways." Daisy then started twirling her brown hair, while giggling, blushingly. "Do you see anything different about me and Plum?"

"Hmmm…" Mario muttered. "Uh…Yeah, I think so…Hmm…Wait, wait, and don't tell me! I want to figure this out myself." he then started rubbing his chin as he looked closely at her. "I GOT IT!" he shouted, suddenly. "You two, you're…I got nothing." he sighed, disappointedly.

Daisy just giggled, ardently. "Hehehe. You're so silly." Daisy then motioned toward herself. "Since I knew you were coming today, I decided that I wanted to spiffy up me and Plum. I did it for you, Mario!" she smiled.

"Hm…Yeah?" Mario then folded his arms. "I'm sorry, but you still look the same to me." he muttered.

"Oh…" Daisy murmured.

"Well, I did my time…Ur…I mean, I came and visited you two, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way then." Mario then went to fly off, but Daisy quickly ran in front of him. "Is there anything else?"

"Umm…Yeah, I was wondering…Well, umm…would you like to stay and spend the night? I mean, I'm sure Plum would really appreciate it…and me, too." Daisy smiled. "I've already gotten some of my maids to prepare you an suitable bedroom to your liken."

"Uh…No, I really shouldn't. Luigi hasn't came home and there something really need him to do." Mario said, walking pass Daisy. "I mean, I've already imposed on you two for far too long." Mario chuckled under his breath, while walking away.

"Wait, Mario." Daisy said, running to Mario. Y-You're not imposing. I insist, please stay for awhile."

"Nooo, I really shouldn't." Mario then looked down at Plum and smiled. "Look at that, I can't believe I've been standing and hadn't noticed Plum. See ya later." he said, rubbing her head.

"Wait, Mario!" Daisy shrieked. "Well, if you can't spend the night, why don't you just stay and chat for awhile? I promise, you won't be a burden!"

However, Mario just winked at her. "I'm heading out now. I'll see you two Thursday!" With that said and done, Mario flew off, heading back toward the Mushroom Kingdom.

"C'mon Plum, we'll try again Thursday…" Daisy sighed, walking toward her castle.

**A/N: Well folks, there's chapter one! I hope you like part one. I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't really into this chapter. Anyways, folks…stay tune**


	2. The Ways to Change Things: PART II

**A/N: Yep, I'm back folks…However, I do have a little bad news, it seems that I have to push the chapter one back before it's completed, I hate when I can't keep promises. Anyways, since I'm so generous like that, I'm gonna finally give ya'll the true summary to this story. Enjoy! **

**Summary: After desperately trying to entice Mario, but failing to do miserably. Daisy decides to seek some professional help from a secert source to make herself seem more attractive to Mario. **

**Disclaimer: Listen peoples, I'm not doing no dang disclaimer today! I'm tried of repeating myself everytime I update my story! It gets really bothersome telling you that I don't own anything Nintendo related over and over again…Wait…Dammit!**

**Part 2: The Ways to Change Things!**

Daisy and her baby, Plum, slowly walked back into her castle. Daisy was really confused, she couldn't understand why Mario wanted to leave so soon, she didn't understand why he didn't want to stay for, and why he was acting so distance toward her. It was so heartbreaking.

"Uhh, I don't get it." Daisy muttered. Plum just looked up at Daisy, tilting her head. "I mean, everytime Mario comes over to visit us, he never wants to stay…I guess, being a superhero is a 24hrs job, right?"

Plum just stared at Daisy. "…Plum, I-Is there…Do you think something's wrong with mommy?" Daisy sighed, turning away from Plum. "…Do you think…Mario finds me unattractive?"

Plum then noticed a tear slowly falling from Daisy's cheek. "Ooh, don't worry about mommy. It's nothing! Mommy's sinuses are just acting up. I'm sure it's because of the pollen. Yeah, that's what it."

But, there was no pollen falling. The trees were all dropping their leaves, because it was now the fall season.

"C'mon, let's see what Toadsia's doing. I'm sure she'll glad to see us." Daisy said, while smiling faintly. "I bet she wants to know what we were talking about, too. Yep. I guarantee it. You know how nosey she can be?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, already inside Daisy's bedroom. **

Toadsia was all around the bedroom, completing her usual everyday task. She was cleaning Daisy's room by sweeping, making up Daisy's bed and Plum's crib, etc.

"Whew! I'm so bushed!" Toadsia said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm so glad that I'm almost done with all of my work for today, the only thing I have left now is the bookshelves!" she then turned toward a tail brown bookshelf with flora patterns.

The bookshelves were the biggest pieces of furniture in Daisy's room and were sorta an eyesore when looked at.

"Ehhh, why do Daisy even have all these bookshelves?!" Toadsia groaned, climbing up to the top. "It not like she even read books. If she actually did, she would have already recognized that Mario is a total, complete, self-centered, and jerk! I mean, I know she can do WAY more better with somebody else…" she then shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess I should start with my manual labor, not to mention with minimum wage!"

Toadsia was still up on the bookshelves, dusting them, when she noticed Daisy walking back into her room. "Oh? Hey, you!" she chuckled, jumping off the shelf. "So, how did it go?" she said, walking over to Daisy. "Don't leave anything out. I want to know everything!"

When Toadsia made it all the way over to Daisy, she noticed how upset she was looking. "Uh-Oh. This doesn't seem good." she said to herself. "What happened, Daisy? I'm presuming nothing good, right?"

"No, actually it was quite satisfying!" Daisy said, optimistically. "Me and Mario talked for a good little while, before headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He even complimented me and Plum's new clothes, several times. We really had a goodtime, seriously."

"Oh, is that so?" Toadsia said, while smiling faintly at Daisy. "Well, that does sound somewhat fascinating."

"Oh, it was more then fascinating, that I can assure you!" Daisy chuckled, placing Plum on the bed. "He even said that he couldn't wait until Thursday when he could come back again for his next visit…"

"Well, that just sounds positively…exciting!" Toadsia said, trying her best to keep a smile. "Oh, I'm just glad to see that you enjoyed yourself, Daisy. In the end, that's all what really counts, right?"

Deep down inside, Toadsia knew that Daisy wasn't really tell her the whole truth, she knew that Daisy was letdown, once again, by Mario's selfish antics, she just decided as long Daisy is happy she wouldn't gonna do anything to upset her.

"…Yeah, that's right." Daisy muttered, turning away from Toadsia. Daisy then sniveled; she could feel the tears beginning to comeback.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Toadsia muttered, walking over to Daisy.

"…Yeah, I'm okay, Toadsia…" Daisy said, quickly turning back to Toadsia, beaming. "I…Uh…I just had something in my eye, that's all. It probably was the pollen from outside, you know that it been doing that for awhile."

Toadsia then looked outside; there was no sign of any pollen anywhere, none on the ground or on the trees. "Uhh…Daisy, you do know that it's fall season, right?" she muttered, rubbing her head. "Pollen doesn't fall again until spring…"

"Uhh…Well, something must be wrong." Daisy gabbled, with this really perplexed expression on her face. "…I mean, my sinuses wouldn't be acting up if something weren't making them…"

"Uhh…I-I guess so, Daisy…" Toadsia muttered, while shrugging her shoulders. "Um, well, if your allergies really are bothering you, princess, why don't you just lie-down and rest for awhile?"

Toadsia then started leading Daisy over to her bed. "It's already made up and everything."

As Toadsia started to put Daisy inside her bed, she suddenly stopped and turned, facing the Toadette. "What's wrong, Daisy?"

"Uhh…Well, it's just that…I'm not really…" But, Toadsia just stared blankly at her. "N-Nothing. Never mind, just forget it." Daisy smiled as she climbed into bed.

"Hehehe. I'm gonna tuck Plum in, it's about time for her nap, anyways." Toadsia said, placing the covers over Daisy. "Princess, I do hope you feel better."

"…Me too." Daisy murmured, as she watched Toadsia walked out the room with Plum.

* * *

**Later that night… **

"Hmm, I'm so hungry…" Toadsia muttered, heading toward the kitchen. "…Uhh, why do I always get these massive appetites so late up in the nights?" she sighed.

Toadsia finally made it down to the kitchen. "Hmmm…I think this time, I'll make myself a sub." she chuckled gleefully.

As Toadsia walked into the kitchen, she heard somebody sniveling. "Huh, what's that noise? Who's there?" she yelped.

When Toadsia hit the switch that cut all the lights on, she noticed Daisy sitting down at her table, she seemed to be reading some book. "UHH?! W-What the?!" she gasped loudly. "P-Princess?! Uhh…Thank goodness. It's just you." she sighed. "You know, you nearly gave me a heart attack…"

"Oh?" Daisy muttered, lifting her head to see the shocked Toadette. "I-I'm so sorry, Toadsia. I didn't mean to startle you." she said, placing her book down.

"Uhh…It's okay, princess…" Toadsia sighed, sitting next to Daisy. "Hey, what're you doing up so late, anyways?"

"Oh, well, I couldn't sleep, there was just so much stuff on in my mind, so I decided to do some reading, you know, to pass some time…" Daisy muttered.

"You were reading…in the dark?" Toadsia said, mystified.

"Well…Yeah…But, what about you?" Daisy said, cleverly changing the subject. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Me? Well, I was getting ready to fix myself a sub." Toadsia chuckled. "You know that I always have me a midnight snack." Daisy just smiled. "Are you okay?"

However, Daisy just turned away. "Listen, Toadsia…I have a confession to make…" she murmured, placing her head down. "Toadsia, do you remember what I told you what happened between me and Mario earlier?"

"Uhh, yeah. But, what about it?" Toadsia muttered.

"…Well, it wasn't the actual truth." Daisy sighed.

"R-Really? It wasn't?! I knew it! Well, what are you waiting for, divulge me? I want to know what really happened between you two!" Toadsia said, anxiously.

"O-Okay…Here goes." Daisy sighed stridently, before finally spilling out the truth to Toadsia. "Well, when Mario came over, from the started it was disastrous." she sniveled. "First, I asked him did he want to stay and spend the night, but he told me that he was busy and wanted Luigi to do something for him. After that, I asked him since he couldn't spend the night, could he just stay and chat with me for awhile, but…but he didn't answered, he just left...without a single word."

"That…JERK!!!!" Toadsia sneered, balding up her fist tightly. "That insensitive jerk!"

"Somehow, I just figured that he was telling the truth, so I just smiled contentedly, until he left…" Daisy muttered, almost incoherently. "…But deep-down inside…I only knew I was lying to myself."

"Daisy, don't worry! I promise, it'll be okay!" Toadsia assured, grabbing Daisy by both of her arms.

"Oh, Toadsia!!!!" Daisy yelped, hugging the Toadette tightly as she finally started releasing her tears, the same tears she desperately was trying to fight back. "I feel so humiliated! I just don't understand it! How come Mario doesn't like me? What am I doing that is so wrong? Am I…Am I just that unattractive?"

"Listen, Daisy?!" Toadsia said firmly, lifting up Daisy's face. "You're not doing anything wrong, so stop beating yourself up all on Mario's account!" Daisy just stared quietly at the girl Toad. "You're a beautiful and smart woman, and don't EVER let anybody tell you otherwise!" she then crossed her arms and huffed. "Humph. If Mario's just too STUPID to see that, then…Well, then that's his lost!"

"…Toadsia." Daisy murmured as she a smile formed across her face. "…Thank you. Thank you for your kind words." Toadsia just nodded. "But still…I just wish I knew of a way of improving me and Mario's relationship. You know, for Plum's sake."

"Uhh, I just don't understand. Why are you so obsessed with making this thing between you and Mario to work? If you ask me, he seems like a lost cause…"

But in spite of all of that, Daisy just smiled. "Uhh, if you insist…I suppose I could tell you about this place I just recently heard about." Toadsia said, reluctantly.

"You just recently heard about? Hehehe. Much obliged." Daisy giggled.

"No problem…" Toadsia smiled. "Now, listen up, because I don't really know if this is all that accurate. I heard that there was this place downtown called Media Play. Apparently, this place sells things like books, music, and video games. I'm quite certain that you could find a book on dealing with relationship issues."

"Downtown? Media Play?" Daisy muttered. "Hey, how come I wasn't informed that developments on new establishments were being planned?" Toadsia just shrugged. "Oh, well, I guess it can't be help. Besides, if this so-called Media Play can help me assemble a real relationship with Mario, then I have no complaints!"

Daisy then ran over to Toadsia and hugged her. "Oh, Toadsia! Thank you! Thank you so much for the info!" she then reached over and grabbed her purse, pulling out some, CASH MONEY, BABY! "I'm gonna go first thing in the morning."

"Okay…And you're welcome?" Toadsia muttered. "Now, only if I could find away on getting a raise on my current paycheck."

Daisy then started laughing, but Toadsia just stood there with a serious expression on her face. "Hehehe. You need to stop, Toadsia. You're such a kidder." she chortled.

However, Toadsia just sharply replied with. "Just so you know I was serious when I said that." Daisy just stared blankly at her.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Daisy had made sure to wake up early that morning. She wanted to be the first person to the store, so she didn't have to worry about waiting in long lines. Toadsia and Plum stood there watching, as Daisy gathered the necessary things for her trip.

"Daisy, are you sure you want gonna go through with this?" Toadsia said, walking over to Daisy. "I mean, it shouldn't be your obligation to travel there. After all, that's why you have wards. You could send me or anyone of your other servants, instead."

"I know, but I want to do this on my own." Daisy smiled. "It just feels like the right thing to do at this time. Besides, I've been such a burden to you, I didn't want to bother you. Plus, I think you really needed the break."

"What are you talking about? Toadsia yelped. "You haven't been a burden! Listen Daisy, it's no big sweat, really?"

"Alright, Toadsia!" Daisy said, walking to door. "I'm gone. Please watch Plum until I return, okay?" With that said and done, Daisy walked out the door.

"Wait, Daisy!" Toadsia yelped, running outside. But when she started looking around, she didn't see any sign of Daisy. "Wha…What the? H-How did she…" she then sighed. "Uhh, Daisy what you really need to realize, that what you're doing is just…unnecessary…" she then turned and looked at Plum. ""C'mon Plum, I bet you're hungry."

Daisy quickly made it downtown, it was surprisingly crowded as many peoples were seen walking all throughout the streets. "Uh…This isn't what I was expecting. I thought peoples would have tried coming much later up in the day." But she shrugged and continued walking.

As Daisy walked throughout the bustling streets, she seemed to be unable to locate the whereabouts of Media Play. "…Hmm, I wonder where that store?" she said, suddenly stopped. "Oooh, I sure hope I didn't bypass it." she said, looking around.

* * *

**Meanwhile, down the street from Daisy. **

Bowser was seen walking down. He was wearing a black trench coat, with his collar popped up high, concealing his face. He was also wearing a matching black fedora that was creased down in the front. Trust me, the disguise wasn't really all that convincing. The spikes from his shell were seen protruding out from the back, his tail was visible and his lower body was noticeable.

"Grahahahahah! With this disguise, nobody will be able to figure out who I really am! Am I a genius or WHAT?!" he chortled, loudly. Many peoples walked passed, staring strangely at him, as he continued laughing.

"Now, to find my favorite porno magazine: Princesses Weekly. There have to be a copy of one in this hick of a kingdom." Bowser chortled. "They're aren't anymore in The Mushroom Kingdom, they're all sold-out!"

Bowser then started scouting around the area. "Gra…What's this?" He immediately noticed a convenient story right across the street from where he was standing. "Grahahahahah! Bingo! Score one for the Evil Koopa King, Omega!"

As Bowser headed over toward the store, he suddenly heard mumbling nearby. "Grahuh?" he muttered. "What's that noise?" he then turned and saw Daisy, she was mumbling to herself. "Graaah…crazy board." he groaned, walking passed her.

"Oooh, where is that store? Where is it?!" Daisy muttered, worriedly. "…How am I every find away to gain a respectable relationship with Mario, if I can't find that store?"

"GRAH?!?!" Bowser yelped, suddenly turning toward Daisy. "That crazy board knows MARIO?!?!" he then started grinning, menacingly. "This gives me a positively 'MALICIOUS' idea!!!" he then started laughing all tyrannically. "…Grahaha…Grahahah…GRAHAHAHAHAHA…_cough_,…_cough…"_

**A/N: Chapter 2's over peoples! What does Bowser have in store for Daisy, and what about Mario? What is he going to get Daisy to do to him? GRAHAHA, stay tune party peoples!**

**Happy Halloween, now to get my candy! **


End file.
